Aleister Crowley
Aleister Crowley (アレイスター＝クロウリー Areisutā Kurōrī?) (12 October 1875 – 1 December 1947 officially), born Edward Alexander Crowley (エドワード=アレクサンダー=クロウリー Edowādo Arekusandā Kurōrī), is the founder, leader, and General Superintendent (統括理事長 Toukatsu Rijichou?, lit. "General Superintendent") of Academy City who holds power greater than that of the Board of Directors. He is referred to as the greatest magician in history and magic's greatest embarrassment, who had quit magic in order to analyze science and technology. He is the de facto leader of the Science Side as the ruler of Academy City, and his actions and plans continually subvert the magic side and often moves the actions of the protagonists. He resides in the mysterious Windowless Building, floating upside down and connected to wires, inside a tube of red liquid. ''In CIS-verse'' ''LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files'' 's ascension]] Aleister Crowley appeared in The Corbin Files as its 2036 storyline's secondary antagonist, being mind-controlled by Michael Langdon, the main villain of the crossover, to join the KnightWalker Alliance before planning to help Micheal in usurping the Holy Seat. By using brainwashing technology to produce some kind of brainwashing darts, Crowley was responsible for the fall from grace almost the entire God's Right Seat (save Acqua of the Back) alongside Terra of the Left. He brainwashed Fiamma of the Right, Vento of the Front, Lidvia Lorenzetti as well as many others off-screen, turning them into the pawns of KnightWalker Family. After the death of Matthai Reese, Crowley became one of the cardinals of Rome and later start becoming one of the most important pillars of the Fallen Roman Catholic Church. ''LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc'' Rumors had that Crowley was brainwashing Michael Langdon who became a ruthless tyrant after his papal coronation. However, in fact it was the complete polar opposite. Helping Michael in oppressing the so-called "heathens", Crowley became one of the most trusted figures of Michael, but Michael only saw him as an expandable pawn and nothing more. In Michael's mind, Crowley would be killed by his own hand when situation needed. Crowley was unpopular in many cardinals either. Cardinal Francesco di Medici had saw Crowley wearing black attire despite being a Cardinal, and he questioned himself if Crowley was lost his mind. Gallery 17884208_1390468041002150_7088611234279681922_n.jpg 17862559_1453312001407813_2704270271164893626_n.jpg 18402982_1486239901448356_6892276820254068655_n.png Category:Characters Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Morally Ambiguous Characters Category:Affably Evil Category:Scientists Category:Tragic Villains Category:Extremists Category:Traitors Category:Fallen Roman Catholic Church Category:KnightWalker Family Category:Brainwashers Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Pawns Category:Fallen Hero Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Characters hailing from the Toaru Majutsu no Index Universe Category:Magicians Category:Magi-Tech Users Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Knight Templar Category:Characters in LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Villains Category:Moloch Allies Category:Godom Empire Category:Dark Priests Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Second in Command Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior Category:Triggers Hell Category:The Revelation of Qliphoth Category:Vampires Category:Possessors Category:Los Reina de Corazónes characters Category:Demon Category:Imposters Category:Characters hated by Darthnecrozma666 Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Magic Side Characters